MarySue
by the.lovely.wilting.rose
Summary: Join the Mary-Sue Assassination Agency as they kill Mary Sued across books animes and TV shows, first chapter Ria short for Astria assinates Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle who iscausing trouble in the Harry Potter section. Why are Cedric Harry Ron and Draco shirtless? Now accepting new Mary Sues and Gary Stues and their killers planning on adding Percy Jackson, R and R
1. Chapter 1

Ria, short for Astria, sprinted through the Headquarters of the Mary-Sue Assassination Agency (M.A.A for short) clutching her white 4th Generation 64GB iPod touch that every Mary-Sue killer was issued when they pledged to protect the world from Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues ( either that or some other electronic thing-a-ma-jig that was super awesome), her long brown legs ( super fit, killing Mary- Sues took a lot of work) working hard. This moment of awesomeness was ruined by her falling flat on her face and ending up wincing in pain.

"OW~! Come on that was the like 273 time this week!" Ria said combing her fingers through her dark brown hair, rolling her bright green eyes.

"Astria, come on your late, Boss wants to see you."

"Geeeeez, Ru-Ru!" Ria said rolling her eyes again.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Ru. Ru." the strict brown haired lady said her brown eyes glaring with intense dislike at the 17 year old female through her black tortoise shell glasses.

"God, fine, R-U-L-A-N-A" Ria didn't even stop to stay for the retort she just continued on her magical quest for the directors office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Astria Celeste sucked on her lollipop listening to her boss drone on and on about how she needed to assassinate this random Mary-Sue in the Harry Potter section named Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle or Tiff for short because god darn it Draco Ron Harry and Cedric where not supposed to have fivesomes.

"K K got it Boss" Ria said picking up her diamond sword half a millimeter thick so unsuspecting Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues couldn't see it coming, she took a few practice swings cutting the directors desk into awesome (as she thought) pieces, her 3 foot long weapon invisible to the naked eye.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

HARRY POTTER SECTION

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh Harry, fetch my designer, custom made, Prada bag that I got for free because everyone was so stunned by my amazing beauty and had trouble speaking because they were bowing down an praying because everyone knows I'm a goddess" Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle said staring at her reflection in a sparkly pink mirror that a shirtless Cedric Diggory was holding up while a shirtless Ron fed her peeled grapes. She was in her separate suite because the sorting hat declared she was to perfect and made a house just for her, it was gold, silver, pink, and sparkly, her new house was named Tiffanie and was for the super perfect, but not as perfect as her, so gar she was the only one perfect enough to vet accepted. She was sooooo beautiful with her long knee length golden blonde hair that hung in perfect ringlets, her bright blue eyes shone with mystery and sadness while her perfectly white teeth that sparkled like a thousand stars that were hidden by perfect plump soft pink lips. Harry came up with Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle's bag that held 1 million puppies, and all of her credit cards because she was rich. She knew Harry was checking her out but everyone did, she was slim with long legs, and huge breasts all perfectly tanned of course.

Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle stared into Harry's eyes, she was in love, Harry bent down and captured her chin and was slowly about to kiss her when a beam of red light shot out of nowhere and pushed him into a wall.

"Hands off Potter, Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle is mine!" Draco said brandishing his wand in a wide arc.

"No she's mine!" Cedric burst in.

"Neeeeveeeer" this was Ron " Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle is forever mine, I love her!"

"No I love her!" all the boys burst in.

"Guys please stop I know I'm perfect but its so hard to choose, your all do deep and hot. I know you wan my beauty everyone does, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and all of the other male and lesbian cast want me and have tried to corner me in an empty classroom where I overpowered them with just looking at them. It's so hard to choose I wish that someone would let me choose all of you!"

A man in a large gold robe burst into Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle's private suite and announced in a loud voice "Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle because you are the specialist smartest and most beautiful person in the universe, the laws of the world will bend and you can end up with all of the people you desire, do you have anymore wishes?"

"Yes I want 100 more expensive cars and a billion dollars!"

The man wasn't paying attention he was only checking Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle out as she was wearing a silver super super mini skirt an a very pink extremely low cut top that cut off above her tanned bellybutton.

Meanwhile three sets of eyes where watching from the shadows.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

WITH RIA XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So" Ria said taking notes on a large black and white notebook with a sparkly (awesome) pen " Say yes to all that apply" she was talking to Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley about Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle or the local Mary-Sue.

"Does she have more than three names?"

"Yes!" Cho Chang who had a rather short name. Ria recorded this.

"Is she rich but seems to posses sadness in her 'rich' eyes like she has experienced many hard years of sadness?"

"Heck Yes!" this one was from the youngest Weasley. Ria also recorded this.

"When she showed up did all the boys flock towards her and classes get cancelled because all of the teachers tried to hit on her?"

"Yes! She even gets better grades then me and I get perfect grades, apparently you can get a billion extra points, and regularly help the Ministry, while having Voldemort AND Dumbledore as a father!"

"Well ladies you have a honest to god Mary-Sue on your hands,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle heard a knocking on her tinted pink door.

"Come in!" she trilled.

"Yes I'm here to talk to Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle or should I say Mary McBobben."

Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle gasped how could that girl know her real name? She backed into a wall, terrified. Why was the carmel skinned girl cornering her holding a see through sword hilt.

But she ha to put on a brave face, " You can't kill me, Mary-Sues are impossible to kill,"

"Noooooot for me" exclaimed Ria twirling her Carmel flavored candy around.

Ria quickly sliced so quickly and so accurately that Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle erupted into a flurry of sparkly pink dust.

"Poor girl, she only wanted to be perfect, instead she wrote herself as a Mary-Sue" Astria Celeste had not missed the pale oversight, stringly blonde haired girl with narrow watery blue eyes, Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle's real form.

"Oh well!" Ria said smiling a new peice of candy in her mouth, but she couldn't stop the huge smirk from appearing on her face, she loved her job, she only wished there was more blood lots and lots of blood, she liked blood, and screams, and pain, she shrugged again, she had to go make people believe Mary McBobben or as the Harry Potter world knew her as Tiffany Ophelia Bubble Aphrodite Sparkle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

KK THAT'S IT, IM ACCEPTING OC AS MARY-SUE HUNTERS, I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR MARY-SUES, just fill out the form below and send it in as a PM or review I would prefer review because they're easier

MARY-SUE KILLER

Name:

Preferred weapon:

Personality:

Cool electronic thing a ma jig:

Looks:

MARY-SUE

Looks:

Personality:

Rich or Not:

Real form:

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

REMEMBER PEOPLE THIS ISN'T JUST HARRY POTTER IT CAN BE ANY WORLD, AS LONG AS I KNOW IT, IF I DON'T IT WILL BE ABOUT 1 WEEK LONGER AS I STUDY UP ON IT, NO ANIMALS LIKE NO CREATING OCS FOR STUFF LIKE WARRIORS, WHERE THE CHARACTERS ARE CATS,

HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS

(did i spell that right?): I WILL BE GOING ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, MY SCHEDULE HAS BEEN WAAAY TO BUSY (I'm currently in math classes 3 years above my gradelevel) THANKS:)

j


End file.
